


Early Mornings

by le_ultimate_fangirl



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: AU, Breakfast, Coffee, Early Mornings, Fluff, Glasses, I really hope you like it, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Newsies, Mornings, bed, but anyway, i had a bunch of fun, i have no clue how to tag this, it was so cute to write though, lost glasses, newsies au, newsies fic, newsies modern au, sjkdalskj, this is ike tooth rotting fluff, yay for keysmashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_ultimate_fangirl/pseuds/le_ultimate_fangirl
Summary: Romeo woke up to a thud.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request on my Tumblr, but I decided to post it here :)

Romeo woke up to a thud. He blinked open his bleary eyes, squinting at the sunlight coming through the window. He turned to ask his boyfriend what the noise was but found his familiar form to be missing from the bed, his side still warm.

“Specs?” Romeo called quietly, rubbing his eyes. “Where didja go?” He sits up in bed and runs a hand through his hair.

“I’m just over here,” a muffled voice says from the floor. Romeo peeks his head over the side of the bed and finds his boyfriend sprawled out on the ground, still in his pajamas.

“Well, hi,” Romeo says, a smirk evident in his voice.

“Hi,” Specs replies sheepishly. “I can’t find my glasses.”

Romeo laughs fondly. “I can see that.”

“Well, I obviously can’t see, so help me find them,” Romeo gives Specs a deadpan look. “Please?” he added hopefully to the end.

“Alright, alright,” Romeo grumbled, hiding a smile as he got out of bed. All of a sudden, he feels a hand grab his leg and he falls, landing right on Specs.

“Gotcha,” Specs laughed. “You should have seen your face! Priceless.”

“Yeah, yeah, like you could actually see it. You’re basically blind right now.” Romeo untangled himself from Specs.

“Well, I can imagine it. I’ve tripped you so many times, I know that the face you make is hilarious.”

“Do you want me to help find your glasses, or do you want me to leave you practically blind all day?”

“Fine, fine. Let’s find these bad boys.” Romeo helps Specs into a sitting position while holding on his shoulders, and Romeo has to stop for a second. He forgot how gorgeous Specs looked without his glasses. The light shining through the window illuminated his hazel eyes, which were usually covered by the frames he wore on his face, and revealed the light freckles that were scattered across his cheeks and nose. His hair was a mess from sleeping, and it was ruffled in all different directions. To Romeo, he couldn’t look more perfect.

“What’cha staring at?” Specs asked, tilting his head.

“I’m just admiring how gorgeous you are,” Romeo told him with a soft smile. He watched as the blush spread across his boyfriend’s cheeks. “Aw, it’s cute when you get all flustered like that,” Romeo teases him. Specs scratches the back of his head and looks down at his lap. When he meets Romeo’s eye’s again, the smaller boy can’t help but pull him into a sweet kiss.

The two pull apart and give each other lovestruck smiles. “Man, we’re being really sappy today,” Specs says.

“My name is literally Romeo, you signed up for the sappiness when you agreed to be my boyfriend.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Specs pulled Romeo close for another kiss.

After a few more kisses, Romeo pulled away. “C’mon Specs, let’s find those damn glasses.” As he was standing up, he felt something brush his foot under the bed. He sits back down and reached into the space, pulling out the glasses. “Found em.”

“Thank you so, so much,” Specs reaches for the glasses, but Romeo pulls them out of his reach.

“Uh uh uh,” he clucks. “I’m gonna put them on you.”

“Okay, okay,” Specs brushes his hair out of his face and looks at Romeo expectantly. He carefully puts the glasses on his partner’s face and smiles at him.

“Now I can admire _your_ gorgeousness.” The taller boy said, putting him into another sweet kiss. After a few seconds, Romeo pulled away.

“Let’s get off the floor and make some breakfast. I’ll make pancakes if you do coffee and bacon?” Romeo said, standing up and offering Specs a hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up after his boyfriend.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you so much for reading. I had a bunch of fun writing this, and I really hop you liked it. For people reading my coffee shop au, the next chapter should be coming out in the next few weeks, but no guarantees since school is starting back up in 3 days. Anyway, you can come yell at me on my tumblr @le-ultimate-fangirl, and until next time!! <3


End file.
